


Cat Control

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Miss. Grant needs an S.





	1. Chapter 1

The sharp sound of thunder pierced the evening. She smiled as the room was bathed in the soft glow. Lying back down she looked at the form next to her. She was asleep she was certain. Yet the small form next to her was here. Not a dream. Just her. Soon the morning would come and the roles they had fallen into would be shattered. She didn't really want to rush the evening so she settled back in and slept.  
As the sun rose the next morn, she felt the bed creak. She waited.  
"Faker."  
"Just wasn't sure what this would be."  
"well let's see. Coffeee?"  
"I'll make some."  
Kiera was up and over to the kitchen, as Cat watched. She had fallen asleep as soon as she was granted acess to her bed. Miss.Grant had come in unknown to both the media and her own family. Her first stop had been to her former assitant. Why? Well even Kiera still didn't know. Being Cat Grant was mystery, even now she really hadn't planned on telling much of anything. The smell of something wafted thru the apartment.  
"Kiera what is that?"  
"Gevalia French Vanilla."  
"Hmmm."  
Kiera pulled two mugs down pouring the coffee she headed to the bed. Sitting down she handed one to Cat. She inhaled deeply before she took her fist sip. She seemed to be ok. However after a few years of working with her she knew something was up.  
"Miss. Grant is there something wrong?"  
"No what would make you think that." She gripped the cup.  
"you never come home with out fanfare, so I can only wonder that something has you spooked."  
"Well Kiera your idea of spooked isn't the binding contract I have with myself."  
"If you are going to be mean..." She said rising off the bed.  
"Wait."  
"I got a call. I didn't take it seriousily, until I found something I hadn't thought about in years."  
"What did you find?"  
"Thats not important. What is that knowone knows I'm here. I need you to find Supergirl or Superman I need help."  
"Miss. Grant, I don't really know if they are the ideal candiates. Considering they do work."  
"Well this is me I do having meetings with Supergirl so I am a priority." She had propped herself as if Kiera had some how forgotten who she was.  
"I understand."  
"Good."  
The morning was spent trying to hide the truth. She called the DEO. Alex and Hank needed more information. She decided to go back and go on a fishing trip. She had to change tactics this was award winning journalist Cat Grant.  
"Well, Miss. Grant I really need to know what has caused this."  
"Kiera I didn't think this is your area of expertise."  
"Miss. Grant you came to me. What makes you think I'd know how to get in touch with Earths greatest Champions?"  
"Just, you are right I need to get to work. " She threw the covers off and headed to the bathroom. Dressing she was off. Kiera was left standing there knowing Miss. Grant was BACK....  
Tbc


	2. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Day at Catco

The office was stunned as the private elevator doors opened she moved with the stalking sense of a jungle cat. Pun inteneded. She was heading towards her office when she noticed James sitting at her desk. She gave no warning as she promptly booted him from her throne.  
"Before you go, I need you to use your watch and get me Superman."  
"Uh, Miss.Grant I don't think this is one of those emergencies."  
"I think you should just get him here."  
" I'll.." He slowly stepped out of the way.   
Once she was alone she began her take back. The morning contiued as Miss. Grant waitd for her.  
Th phone rang and she was out of her chair, across the room waiting for the first sign of the bubbly blonde. When she caught sight of Kiera she was out of her office and over to her.   
"Kiera, will you join me in my office."  
"Sure Miss. Grant." The two walked towards her office. Once they were in her office they began to speak.  
"Kiera considering what happened last night I was thinking maybe it's time for your own colum. "  
She waited a moment as her mind started toprocess last night. Yes she technically slept with Miss. Grant but they just slept. Not really colunm worthy so she waited.  
"No words, thats fine. However I think relationship's are changing and you millineals may have an idea. So I'm promoting you. so get going. Chop-chop." Kiera walked out of the office and into hers.   
Miss. Grant waited for the landing as the day stretched on she knew neither would let her down...  
TBC.....


	3. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days at Catco

Kiera was sitting in her office when Alex called.  
"Has she said anything?"  
"No, but she just promoted me. Something is wrong."  
"You might have to see her, just wait please we can't find him right now."  
"Well my cousin is known for the vanishing act."  
"I know."  
"Just explain to me what all this relationship stuff is."  
"What?"  
"You are the gay one..."  
"Well from what I hear your Boss is sleeping in your bed. Relationship you seem to have me beat."  
"Alex this is serious, I don't know what I'm doing. She doesn't know."  
"This we know but come on she can't be that hard to keep out of this."  
"She's a reporter this is what she dose."  
"Why are you worried?"  
"I actually like her."  
"ok well why don't you just stall. I'll call you back. Al..." Alex cut the line. Kiera was now more perplexed than when she started so she sat down and tried to compose her next piece.  
After a few hours she was flusttered this was getting her know where. Kicking up from her chair she hoovered upright she decided to just go up . She changed clothes and was up the side of the high rise. She landed on the balcony and waited until she was noticed. Miss. Grant looked up as she caught sight of the red,blue and yellow. Pushing her chair back she stood and walked to the balcony.  
"Well nice of you to join me."  
"Miss. Grant this isn't a social visit."  
"You needed to see me."  
"Yes I was wondering where is your cousin?"  
"He's indisposed."  
"Well fine you will do. I have been recieving some notes and I would like you to look into." She narrowed her eyes as she switched back to her desk. She did like her she was cute but Kiera was such a pleaser. She smirked at the thought.

Handing the papers back to her she looked over them.  
"I'll keep these and I'll get back to you."  
"Fine, fine."  
"If you have some where you can stay with someone you trust. Do."  
"I.. yes I have some one."  
"Good. Give me a day ."  
"I will."  
She lifted off and was gone.  
TBC....


	4. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catco days

Cat was pleased as she stepped off the balcony. Calling downing to Kiera she began her story.  
"I was told by Supergirl that I should stay with you. Why I don't know but she feels you will do." She seemed to be absentmindily working on her. Kiera took in a breath as she peered around her office. Her mind knowing Alex was going to be angry because she hadn't heard one word she said. Now she was trying to figure on how to keep Cat from finding out about her secrects.  
"Well, I think this is a bit sudden and I mean you are going to need wardrobe."  
"Done." She smiled to herself. She knew there was going to be know-one coming between her and Kiera. She smiled knowing everything was going her way, well aside from her creepy stalker.  
"Well we can leave after 5 if you have no pressing bussiness."  
"Sure. I also think we should shop for food. If I'm going to be staying don't want to inconvience you."  
"That is nice of you."  
"Well we are going to be a couple." She purred as she hung up. She leaned back in her chair and gloated over her Empire. Cat Grant was anything if not methodically she never did anything half-way. Cat began making more calls she called a few designers not sure how long she and her little cupcake would be secluded together. She felt warmer and extremly naughty inside. This feeling she hadn't even recalled for many years. Her husband well the first one wasn't her idea, there had been no passion or love just this need to get rid of him. Sex was scary that appendage just there was so weird then when it came to 'life" she was even more turned off,but this was being a grown up. So she took a drink and 3 lexapro's and went to bed.  
When she found out she was pregnant she was stunned. Biology had not been one of those classes she could ever recall so she feigned like she cared. However when his father pressed her for custody she gave in. Then there was her hubby number 2 she had a new regime she did her then dealt with her spouse. Again the pregnacy thing seemed off some how. Yet even though she couldn't recall Adam's growing inside her. Carter she would have sworn she wasn't even carrying a baby if not for her body getting bigger. When Carter was born she praised this miracle she couldn't understand why other people where screaming...  
She sat up as Copy was brought in. When they left she had her new assitant order lunch and she contiued working. When the mail-room dweller appeared with her mail she got up fro her desk before the first envelope could be opened. She noticed it immediatily. Openig the envelope she was suddenly remembering a rainy night running into shelter. Looking at what was piece of clothing she took a seat.  
TBC....


	5. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catco days

The memories began to play like a horrible comedy-romance with some love theme. Wait she quirked a brow and realized her youth was not the lady she had grown into. Getting up she walked over to the phone. Dialing down to Kiera's office.  
"Get up here now."  
"Yes Miss. Grant."  
Getting up from her desk she closed the door and headed to her office. She side stepped two employees who gawked at something or other then she turned the corner and caught sight of the pink cat and for the life of her she just couldn't see Miss. Grant buying it. Yet she walked on until she was in her office.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes I need to know where she is?"  
"Uhm..?"  
"Supergirl."  
"Didn't she just leave?"  
"Yes well I got another package." She thrusted the contents at her. If she hadn't been unbreakable the motion would have knocked her back. Cat was freaking out over a piece of clothing. Kiera looked at her she wasn't scared but something had gotten to her. Walking towards her she pulled her closer. Cat let go. The two began to speak.  
"If you want we can head to my apartment now."  
"Yes."  
The two parted as Cat moved to collecting her things. In less than a few minutes they headed to her private elevator. Her driver was ready to take them anywhere. She gave her instructions and they left Catco.  
TBC...


	6. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone with Miss. Grant what could happen?

The door opened as the two entered the apartment. Between the two of them they were carrying enough groceries and luggage to way down a small dump truck. Kiera set some bags down on the table and then turned to close the door. Miss. Grant mock pouted as she left her to find some place to put her things. She then moved to put away the groceries.  
Miss. Grant did a look around the small space and began to plot. She walked in the kitchen carrying a few bags. Setting them down she watched as her former assitant was still busy. She leered at her as if she had the abbility to melt steel with a gaze. Kiera was unfazed as she reahced around her for the ice cream. She tried to pull her closer unbeknowest to her she was tugging on The Man of steel's cousin. She smiled and began to fiddle with the bag before she finally gave up. Kiera sighed internally and went to straighten up the rest of her home.  
"So do you know anything about Supergirl personally?"  
"No, but it's not like I spend my time with her asking questions I know won't be aknowledged."  
"What makes you think those two want to be supeheroes?"  
"In truth I think they just do because they are equipped too."  
"Hmm, part of me wanders if there world blew up they would be looking to settle down."  
"Maybe not, considering they may not be inclined to feel bullets do bounce off them."   
"Well I mean aside from that they might have some emotions." She said as she moved her hands around as if she was making some kind of point. Kiera had seen her do this before she contiued listening.  
"Well Miss. Grant you know the next time you get that moment try an off the record and ask."  
"Well I'm not really interested but I'm trying to make small talk." She said as she held her gaze. Kiera noticed she wasn't going to stop flirting so she decided to bend.  
"You know Miss. Grant sometimes not everything is what we perceive when you think about things like relationships. Do you ever consider that their not like anyone else? They have grown up without their own kind. Watching mortality may not be as amazing to them as living is to be. They may not notice life is precious. That just knowing you may not wake up tommorow is part of the adventure."  
"Well I think there is more going on I mean if enitiy's are coming here and we as a race of people oh and awe what dose that say about us?"  
"Well this is supposed to be a new experience for everyone involved. I think both sides should be humble for the fact that we are all alive."  
"Looking thru your rose colored glasses I see the point. However how can I not feel like at some point I'm supposed to except this new order and be one with them."  
" You don't mean that."  
"I could it's my right."  
"Yes but they are looking to be the same way, some are refugees others are well I don't really know I haven't taken a poll but can't you understand what it must be like to be away from your on home. Think back to college how you felt to be away from home. Not that much different." Miss. Grant stopped for a moment as the words began to marinate . Kiera knew she was going to think for a moment so she went to grab a few menus before the evening .  
TBC....


	7. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening at a glance

Kiera was back in the living room sitting as Miss. Grant looked up again. She had a devilish smile resting on her lips. The young hero had no idea was she sudenly seemed like dinner but was willing to find out.  
"Well I've got some menus to choose from." She said as she handed them to her.  
"Why did we do all that shopping if we are just going to order in and tell everyone we are here?" She watched her closely wondering if she knew what she was contemplating.  
"Alright but I have to tell you I don't beleive in all this new age food."  
"Great I do dispise these new fads. Truly if I ingest one more green smoothie I'm going to donate to some charity." She had a look of truth in her eyes and for a moment Kiera cringed at just what she might consider charity.  
"Well lets see what we can do tonight." She stood up extending a hand she pulled her up as they handed into the nook. Opening the icebox they took a peak inside. Much to Kiera's delight she knew what she wanted. Reaching for the white wrapped goodness. She smiled knowing this should be good. As Kiera watched her move she was begiinning to understand the joy of the mortal body.  
"Now let's see what else we have." Miss. Grant began to move thru the space searching for anything and everything. Kiera was noticing she seemed to recall were things went and when she was stumped she just opened what she thought might be the correct location.   
"Okay now do you feel in a relationship that their is a designation of who dose what?"  
"I..." Kiera was flustered  
"Well?"  
"No I don't."  
"Good, now out you go."  
"I just.."  
"Chop,chop."  
She was told and out she went. Walking into the living room she picked up her favorite book and decided to read. As the scents wafted thru the apartment she was salviating like the proverbial Pavlovian dog. She wanted to peak and was tempted when she heard the buzz from her cell phone. Getting up she went to check. The text was from Alex as she skimmed the message she was informed that the paper wasn't purchased any where on this side of the globe. The ink was very old and rare almost as if it was the same chemical formula for the stuff royaly used. She was checking with a contact she had in MI-5. Now she was narrowing the searches of people who had the money and knew Miss. Grant. She was pushing her to ask if she knew anyone who fit. So this could be wrapped up.  
"Kiera Dinner." She closed the screen and made her way back in. Entering the dinning area she was amazed to find the table set for two wine glasses and wine waiting for her. Miss. Grant walked over setting her plate down infront of her. As she smiled she walked back to the kitchen to retrieve hers. When she came back she down and was about to tell her what they were eating when Kiera spoke.  
"I was wondering if you know any foreign individuals who have penchant for pen-paling with expensive papers and exotic inks?"  
"You know we are about to have our first meal together and you are worried about an old flame?"  
"This isn't one of those insecurity moments, I am concerned about your well being."  
"Yes I noticed, but can't this wait till say we are currled up on the couch or dare I say it lounging in a bubble bath together." Kiera could see the idea of her rather small tub would not suit Miss. Grant and in truth having the smaller lady sitting in her lap while they soaked in a luxirous bath seemed intoxicating.  
"The sooner we catch your stalker the sooner we can play house."  
"Fine..Fine if memory serves me correctly I dated a lady in my first few years at the Planet it was very well guarded as she was a Lady we parted ways when she realized our life choices would be a problem for the media, she worried I wouldn't have a career. I thought how nobel.Her name was Fiona of CottsWall."  
"Ok well good now we can eat this looks amazing." menataly she breathed a sigh of relief  
TBc...


	8. Cat Control

Cat was watching her across the table a small smile creeped up her porcelin like features. She was caught and she knew it. Kiera looked up and smiled back.  
"This is great." She reached for her glass, as Cat did the same. She heard the buzz of her cell and was about to speed into the room when she realized she wasn't alone.  
"Excuse me." She got up and walked over to the table. When she picked it up. She knew Alex was waiting for her to tell her what she got from Cat.  
Kiera read the message and hit reply after she typed. She got a reply.  
"Cat I was wondering what"s for dessert?" She said as she came back in. Cat was about to say something when she saw that sad look in her eyes that she would have sworn she'd seen in some kids movie.  
"Well I didn't make anything but their is ice cream."  
"Good." She moved to sit back down as Cat leaned in to remove the plate. Kiera stopped her hand and pulled her down for a kiss. When they parted she looked at her and walked away. She got a couple of mugs and brought the ice cream in as she watched Kiera get a huge scoop out of the tub. She missed moments like these for once she was happy and not her typical mirth of power happy.  
"Sweety is there anything you want?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm serious."  
"Clothes, apatment, car, favorite celebrity?"  
"Cat you are enough."  
"I know but I want to do something." Cat had come back over taking the mug from her she sat in her lap. As she took the spoon and gave herself a treat. Kiera held her tighter.  
"You know this is getting more fun."  
"Just wait."  
"I..."  
"This isn't so bad never would have thought their would be more exotic flavors now."  
"Yes surprisingily there are 258 differnt flavors."  
"So you just picked this one?"  
"Yes. I'm up to 178. I was going to pitch it for the next meeting but you gave me a promotion. So I'm adding it into my colum under the Q.T. "  
"Nice move.'  
"Not a move."  
"Yeah it is because now I'm thinking of doing this for the next 80 flavors." She sneeked a kiss to her neck.   
"You know the couch is getting lonely."  
"Yes I can hear it's pain."  
"I'll do the dishes."  
"Oh well then I think I will get comfortable." She stood up and moved towards the couch. The two spent the next fifteen minutes apart but were both waiting to snuggle up together. As she put the last pan on the rack to dry she noticed Cat was working on something. She relaxed for a minute knowing work was always a way to get her to open up. She picked up her phone and was glad to have gotten Alex's reply. As she read she was worried that Cat was alot more to handle than she had expected....  
TBC.....


	9. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening gets heated as Kiera learns the dark under side of lesbian lust.

Kiera set the phone down and walked over to the couch. Cat looked up the way she did when she often would burst into her office. As she watched her sit she put down the file and prepared for the conversation that all couples had when disscussing their ex's.  
"Well I know what this is about?"  
"I haven't said anything."  
"Kiera, I've spent over a year watching you. Most of that time I've been testing you to see if you would be a good lover aside from that I know what it means to cruise. You are adorable meaning you may love a compliment but in this case I see the cub reporter brimming to the surface."  
"FINE."  
"Good lets begin." She sat up as she held her gaze.   
"A lady has stauts. She is closet to the Royal Court. Often a play thing to the royals if they so choose. Whilst Fiona was not with anyone in the house she was of course their running buddy. She gose everywhere. Well I was out and about one evening and was introduced to her. She seemed a little boring but as with most English youth. I soon found out she was just being mean. Any way she sent a note to me a day later. I was told were to go. So I went. Then things got a bit dicey. The venue was like nothing I had ever seen. There were winged cherubs, Chariots, flame throwers a foutain of chocolate and other things but the room I was taken into was amazing. I can't really explain. As I saw her sitting there she seemed to know I wanted this fantasy. So I ventured forward she never did anything the same way twice. The first night we spoke well into the dawn. Then she deposited me on my door step. I was out of my element. Yet when she returned an hour later and said we must go for a drive. I went. When we arrived to the country she had a tent set up. As we entered the tent a table was set. Sitting down we dined. The conversation was light and enjoyable. We left the tent and walked thru the fields. The night sky was just beggining and in truth I was in bliss. Then we sat and star gazed. When she was sure I was on the hook. She drove me back to the city. Again I was left on my doorstep. I soon found that this is how Fiona thinned the heard. So when my invitation for a gala was sent and the dress was a perfect fit. I thought I was excepted. This went on for months until the time came when Fiona went to far. She inisted that haggling the press would be alright. So when she was arrested and then sent away. I was of course in tears. I got one letter telling me to go home and in truth I wanted to stay. I left and hadn't thought about that me in a long time."  
"You left something out?"  
"Just the naughty stuff."  
"Okay so you really did..."  
"Yes, and I love my life but I'm not happy. Then I met you that day in my office and I remembered what I was. If she is at the center of all of this I'm not going to leave you."  
"NO, I mean I just wanted you to feel comfortable telling me about you."  
"Kiera I do , but my mother who I do love is like all well to do ladies of privelaige. A pain we are to be their future. I've wanted my own life, So I worked until I made CATCO. Now I want my personal life to be mine finally." Cat sighed and for the first time she wanted a camera to hear her she'd been a zombie since her first husband and then the next marriage. Now she just wanted to scream I'm a carpet crunching Lesbian. She stood up and looked at the sweet young girl taking her hand she gave her a slight tug. As Kiera stood up she wrapped her arms around her and for a moment they just stood there. Cat waited a minute then she shook her head. Then she waited again. Then the lights went on in her mind. She tried to back away but she couldn't. Looking up she knew what she was to be seeing but didn't. The sweater set's the high collars. Kiera's throat never moved infact she couldn't recall ever seeing that dimple at the bottom of her throat.  
"How did I not know?"  
"What?"  
"You. Are..."  
"Did I miss something?"  
"i asked you and you didn't tell me."  
"Okay I don't know what we are talking about?"  
"I just want a world were evryone is what they say. I hate the lying why are we always lying isn't their anybody who stll has an once of moral fibers in them."  
"Cat wait what just happened?" Kiera let her hold on her slip and Cat backed away looking for a way out.  
"Stop. I need to go."  
"Where? Will you tell me whats the matter?"  
"You."  
"Did I do something?"  
"No. Supergirl. You didn't do anything.  
"Not this again." Kiera walked over to her and she picked up something before she could throw it she had moved to the side of the room.  
"See."  
"Bad idea but we need to talk about this."  
"I can't even leave because I'm being stalked my girlfriend is an ALIEN why dose this keep happening to me?" Cat sat down and just sat still like her lexapro had just kicked in.  
TBC.....


	10. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is such a hard thing to do.

Kiera had thought of things to say. She hadn't found the words but she atleast had ideas. Cat had not moved from the spot she had been in. Now she just seemed to peer at things. Then she spoke well not really spoke it was more of a gesture really. When she moved or at least noticed her presence she snapped to it.  
"Is there something I can do?"  
"Yes tell me everything not the story but you."  
"I..."  
"Chop,chop."   
Kiera waited a moment before she stretched out in mid air. Cat wasn't impressed she just rolled her eyes and waited.  
"I'm not an earthling. My cousin isn't the focus right now. I told you about my family how they died, what I left out is me. Her your world isn't mine. Food, air, feelings all the things II had at home are gone here. Here I am just an alien not my mothers child. I'm not a baby who can feel a warm hug, or hurt my myself. That was the easy part or so I thought. Handling my strengths was a new experience like the sun. When you are told something it holds a different wheight when you are the one having to face a new journey all by yourself."  
"You had him?"  
"No I didn't. My cousin is one a male and two is always working towards other peoples survival. So he doesn't have time for himself let alone me. This I understand and it's why I wear our family crest on my chest and have pride in everything he stands for. I know what those emotions felt like he doesn't. The idea of being a beacon to others is decent. I want normal and to be myself this is normal. I wish my cousin could know what joy was and have felt life. Not just the words of your language. " She knew for the first time that if he could Clark would be proud that she had expressed who she was. Cat wasn't crying but she was enjMoying this a little too much.  
"So who is Superman?"  
"One day when you and I have dated and are sitting around like this and I ask you to have a life bond with me. Ask you to marry me then I will tell you all about my Super uncool cousin."  
"MMM..arriage you would want to marry me?"  
"Not at this moment but where I come from dating is serious." Cat wanted to know more but at the back of her mind she kinda felt sad for the two lost children.

 

"Yes, Fiona has been seen."  
"Good, now I know Cat Grant is holding one of those Super-freaks I want them both."  
"Is there anything else we need to do?"  
"Know just make sure Fiona's conditioning doesn't slip." The suited figure left the alley as the other individual looked out onto the city.   
TBC...


	11. Cat Control

Kiera was sitting quietly as Cat lay curled in her arms the two had handled their little tift well. She stretched silightly as she swatted her arm as she sat up.  
'You know you really are hard."  
"Hey."  
"No, I mean you look like you are going to be soft and cuddle and then you are like just hard. This is different.'  
"For you there actually was a nice compliment in there somewhere. It's getting late."  
"My,my Kiera are you trying to lure into your Kryptonian bed of love." She was smiling which for a second Kara was unsure of how to respond.  
"Yes and no. You should sleep."  
"Is that all?"  
"For now." She slowly got up from her lap as she mock pouted as she watched her grab her luggage and set it at the bathroom door. Cat waled slowly knowing she was being consigned to a bed time. As she drug the bag into the small lavatory, she began to snoop. Nothing out of the ordinary. She then began her nightly ritual. About a half-hour later she remerged in what could only be described as a naughty angel rendention of slip-wear. Kiera watched her closely as she literally crawled into her bed.  
"Goodnight. Miss. Grant."  
"Urgh." However before she turned off the light she ripped open her shirt and lifted up and was a blur as she leapt from the window.  
"Now that was worth it."  
The city was alive tonight as she stopped three robberies,car crash and even had time to duck off to Paris whilst she was their she picked up something nice Clark had mentioned if she ever be in the provience.  
As she made her way back into city limits she began to dip in the sky. Something was wrong. As she peered around she noticed a vehichle. X-Raying the van she knew it was led-lined. She called Alex. Who used the satelite to track them when they had a lock she told her to leave. They were in route. Supergirl headed home, when she arrived Cat was sleeping as she got closer she noticed she was drooling. A small smile creeped her lips. She set the box in the kitchen and walked into her bathroom which was now littered with Cat. She was perplexed but she didn't really mind it was nice to have her back. She changed into her night wear and was back in bed next to Cat before the sun was rising.  
Alex and her team circled the block. Set a perimiter and moved on the vehichle. They were able to stop them but realized that this was only the beginning. She was on the comm to Hank.  
"Is everyone wearing there protective lead re-duction gear."  
"Yes."  
"Good bring them all in."  
"They don't look to good."  
"Lead posioning?"  
"The do seem lucid."  
"Copy that. Becareful."  
"Will do DAD."  
Alex and her team began the evac she had her team down to syncronicty. They were cleared and gone before anyone was aware they had been there. However they were being watched. High above the building. A drone had been recording the entire job.  
"They took the bait."  
"Good.'  
"Will there be anythingelse?"  
"Send Fiona."  
"She is being preped now." The remote in their hand had just switched to green. The call eneded and they walked away whistling.  
TBC....


	12. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start

The office was dark as the metalic gleam pierced her eyes. She had been blindfolded since she was taken from her room. She had been worried more for Cat. Even now she was missing her girlfriend. The room was still empty she was listening for an in take of breath. As the minutes moved she heard the sound of a door being opened. She turned her head at the sound.  
"Hello Fiona..." She wasn't certain but the voice seemed familiar. In truth the sounds were being piped in. There was know one in the room with her. Time soon lost all meaning as she was being prepared.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The alarm was blaring from Cat's phone as Kiera went to smash the one by the bed. She jolted and almost knocked Cat towards the wall. The lithe blonde had expected as much and had moved just enough to miss her knee.  
"Wow." Her eyes were huge as she looked down. On some level she kinda of suspected as much, Yet with Kara you could usually write it off as she was young.  
"Kiera, sweety you almost killed me." She purred as she crawled over to her.  
"I'm sorry it's just so shrill.'  
"Aren't your ear drums indestructible?"  
"Banshee's pitch is a frequency that is magical in nature, which by law I am bound to a certain extent. Meaning she did some damage."  
"Oh honey." Cat smiled as she realized even her Hero could be hurt sometimes. Kara smiled as she pushed the covers back and got up to head into the kitchen. She put on some coffee as she picked up the box. She could see Cat peaking as she grabbed her robe and walked in.  
"So are you hungry?"  
"Yes, what have you got?"  
"A surprise."  
"Tell me?"  
"No."  
"Please..."  
"You only have a few more minutes until the coffee is ready." She was getting the creamer and sugar, as Cat was about to snoop. When Kiera raced past her grabbing the box.  
"Oh come on."  
"Nope surprise."  
The CEO made her unhappy face. Kara couldn't help but smile. As she set the coffee on the table. Picking up the plates she carried them over. Setting the box down she placed a plate infront of her.  
"Just so you know if you like them these are not local. Superman suggested them once."  
"Wait your cousin?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is he?"  
"I thought we talked about this..."  
"We did and I was ok but the Reporter in me won't stop pressing." She wanted to know if she really trusted her. Yet intruth she just wanted to know.  
"I don't know,This is very serious for him. I mean he has history. I'm gonna be quite now."  
"Ohhhh." Cat had that look she often got when she was plotting a story.  
TBc....


	13. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans

“No.”  
“Fine I’ll just sit idly by and act as if this is one of the things you think I don’t know about.”  
“Why did you set the alarm?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You forgot?”  
“No, you know what you are getting to me and your cousin is driving me to seem like I have a drinking problem.”  
“I’m sorry this is just the first relationship I’ve ever had.” She has been working on being defeated emotionally aparantly earth people had a mental limit as well as physical. Cat wondered if she was learning or maybe had taken a psychology class. Either way she was touched in her heart.  
“What did you have planned for today?”  
“I was hoping we could try interests.”  
“Interests you mean like what I like todo?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is news.”  
“I wanted to put it in my article, maybe not our interests but how important it is to have them for yourself and to learn others interests especially if you are working for a relationship.”  
“In Truth we haven’t talked about that next step but I would stay over especially now.”  
TBC...


	14. Cat Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right moments can’t be planned, but when tragedy hits...

“She is ready for the next phase.” The room was cold as Fiona was standing looking out the window. She seemed to be calm to the others who were watching thru the door slit.  
———————————————————————-  
Cat was snooping Kara had received emergency call and had flown the coop. She had pulled a chair from the kitchen looking for any trace of the other S.  
When she found nothing she wondered if maybe these two didn’t trust her. Then she remembered the chest by the door. As she walked over she noticed that it wasn’t right.  
“Eureka.” She snaked that thin arm behind the back. Her slender fingers began to tap. When she heard the thump.  
“Pay Dirt.” Now she had to figure how to move it. She was about to start when she heard her and smelled the take out.  
“Hi sweety.”  
“What were you doing?”  
“Nothing just looking did this come from your home town?”  
“No.”  
“Oh well it’s nice very rustic and pale blue.” She walked over to help her with dinner. Setting them with Cat she went to change.  
They had this down pretty well, by the time Kara was back Cat was almost Finnish setting the table.  
“So what’s this?”  
“Well I was in India and well I found this place.”  
“India ok.”  
“It’s hot, you know some aliens like hot.”  
“I did not know that.”  
“Well now you do. I kno we are on the lamb but would you want to go out to an alien run bar?”  
“Is this on the record?”  
“No, this is like if we were kids and we went to a rave. You can’t tell.”  
“Hmmm.”  
TBC...


End file.
